I'll catch you
by flippy115
Summary: "Don't leave me" her voice was soft, it was like she didn't even make a sound. He just stared right in her big blue eyes, no one has ever relied on him before like this. Even in the group he knew he had to be their for people and he knew people were their for him. He'd never let anyone help him in the past if he could do it, he'll do it by himself. Daryl Dixon never needed anyone..
1. Chapter 1 The start

**I'll catch you**

**Note: Hey my lovely people :) First walking dead story, gotta love Beth and Daryl? i hope you like it! i know its really short? but im just testing it :) please review :) that would be amazing, bad or good i would love to hear you feed back  
><strong>

**enjoy :) **

**libby xoxo**

Chapter 1

Looking back at the prison as it was burning, trying to find Rick with his eyes, looking down at the Beth which he assumed she looking for Maggie, Judith and Carl. She looked straight back at him with her worrying eyes. He just grabbed the top of her arm and dragged her away as he saw a herd of walkers coming towards them. "Run" he screamed at her.

It felt like he was running for miles, he needed to catch his breath before starting again, he just stopped in the middle of woods. Bending over resting his hands on his knees catching his breath slowly.

"We need to go back, we need to save them" She tried to shout while catching her breath also. He looked up at her feeling sorry for her. She's lost everything now. Home, Family and the one person she relied on the most her father.

"Are ya stupid?" He looked straight in her eyes with anger. "I'm guessin you didn't see what just happened?" His words were harsh and cold. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. He just looks down at his feet. Feeling like utter shit for what he just said to her. But he wouldn't saying anything to her, definitely not an apology.

Beth just kneeled on her knees covering her hands over her face so Daryl wouldn't see all the tears she was making, all she wanted to know if Maggie was okay as she was the family she had left in the world. She'll be with Glenn she thought as she felt the tears coming more now.

"Grab you're shit, we need to find somewhere safe to camp" he said picking his crossbow up off the floor and swinging over his head. Beth got up from her knees picked up her bags off the ground and started following him.

xxx

Finally he settled on a spot to rest for the night, she was holding out a bottle of water for him that she got out of her bag. He just snatched it out of her small hands and took a big mouthful out of the bottle. She just looked at him "Thank you Beth" with rolling her eyes.

Daryl got up from where he was sitting, walking over to a tree and leaning on it. "Get some rest" Not even looking at her "I'll keep watch" Turning his back away from her.

"You think I can just sleep like this?" Looking around "Nothing to keep me warm, no tent?" He turned to face he looked angry, he walked towards her. "I'm cold Daryl" She whispered.

"If the cold bothers you that fuckin much, make a damn fire!" He raised his voice out of frustration. She got up and started digging a hole in to the ground, low enough so walkers couldn't see the smoke or the flames. she gathered some little bit of wood, grass and leaves. Daryl turned and could see she was struggling to make a fire out of two pieces flint, banging them together. He chuckled to himself and made whistle noise to get her attention.

She looked over at him and blushed a little thinking was she doing it all wrong? or was he just gonna have a go at her again. She just looked at him, he throw some thing at her, she picked the thing up that was by her foot and smiled.

A lighter.

She sat near the fire watching the flames, thinking about what had happened to the prison and her father. Making her eyes fill with tears, how did it all come to this? losing everyone she loved and cared about. She looked over Daryl and his back was facing her again. She felt so alone sat her by herself. What was the point of him saving her? just to sit here and act like they don't know each other. It was utter bullshit!

xxx

Daryl looked round and Beth was sleeping by the fire. He smiled to himself, she looked really peaceful. She looked really beautiful laying their on her side, all he wanted to do was stroke the loose hair that was falling down to her face and tuck it by her ear. Why was he thinking like this he thought to himself. He's never looked at her in that way before. Why now?

Daryl walked up too her and kicked her boot to wake her, he watched Beth shoot right up. She looked straight at him "We gotta get movin" He turned round and started packing stuff up. "Come on get up" He snapped at her.

"Y' know you don't actually have to speak to like that?" She paused as grabbed bottle of water and took a mouthful. Taking the bottle away from her mouth "I'm not a child Y' know"

"Fuck sake" he yelled "Well grow up and do as I say?" He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm. "Do you wanna get killed?" Shaking her a little. He looked in to her eyes and he could see how he was scaring her. He let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry" He couldn't believe what he just said, he's never said sorry for anything or to anyone. What is this girl doing to him? "I shouldn't of done that"

She nodded her head and started rubbing her arm better. "Daryl you don't need to do this" She looked down to her feet "It's not your fault what happened" She smiled "I know their alive and I know we can find them"

Daryl just looked at her "Y' saw the prison burning down, people dying?" He was getting angry "Could have been any of them Beth, Maggie? Glenn? Rick?" He shouting now "but we ran because that's what you do to survive"

Beth could feel her tears coming again, she tried so hard to cry in front of Daryl. "Yes, we ran but they could of run too and they could be looking for us?" Tear were falling now "My sister is out their some where and I'll find her" Turned away from him, she picked up her stuff from the ground and starting to walk away. She turned back round to face him "If you're not going to help me find them, I'll do it on my own" as she was about to walk off. They both heard groaning and moaning from walkers.

Daryl turned around looking back and saw a herd of walker coming towards them. He couldn't fight that amount by himself and with only a few arrows left. He walked towards his stuff picking it up from the ground. "Run Beth" She looked behind him saw the walkers. "Now!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 Needed

Finally they stopped running, again stood catching their breaths. Beth turned to see a walker coming towards them before she could say anything, the walker fell to the ground. She watched Daryl walk over to it and take the arrow out of it's head.

"Come on" He snapped and starting walking on. Beth let a big out sigh more walking she thought, all she wanted to do with rest. They've been walking for miles, all she wanted was a nice comfy bed, a shower and food. She chuckled to herself she could dream.

She got thinking about Daryl, Does he actually like her? He has a lot of issues and that but does he have to act the way he does?

Daryl turned round to look at her "alright?" Beth just nodded "We'll find some where to stop soon, I need to know its safe"

Hopefully Beth thought, and just carried on following him.

_**xxx**_

Daryl stopped in his tracks to find a cabin right in front of him. He smiled and looked at her "This will do" Walking up to the cabin "Y' comin?" not even looking at her. He heard her feet walking behind.

Daryl looked through the windows, rubbing some off the muck that covered them, to get a better view inside "Think its okay" looking at her. "I'll go in first" pulling crossbow out and leaning it against his shoulder. "I'll call you in" Daryl walked inside the cabin, just one big room. No walkers, just a camp bed, a chair and fire place. "Beth" he called.

He watched her walk in and close the door behind her. "Is there a lock on the door?" She looked behind to the door, nodded and locked the door.

"You take the bed" He started covering the windows with wood leaving some gaps so the sun can come through.

"You sure?" Beth spoke up, it was the first words to come out of her since his fight with her. Daryl grunted and turned to face her.

"Wouldn't of said anything, if I didn't want you to have the bed" He went back to finish the windows.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked nervously.

Daryl looked at her and smirked "start a fire" pointed at the fire place "it will warm this place up"

Beth smiled at him "okay" and walked over to the fireplace.

_**xxx**_

Beth knelt to her knees, putting bits of wood and paper from her note pad into the fireplace. She reached down into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed the lighter. Lighting all the paper, as she watched the fire catch all the wood and the rest of the paper. Smiled to herself adding some leaves in to.

The cabin already felt so warm, it felt nice. Beth sat down on the dusty camp bed. Coughed a little as she swallowed some of the dust. Daryl looked over at her, she smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"Y' hungry?" he softly as Beth nodded in return. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed towards the door. "Lock it when I leave" opened the door and walked out. Beth ran over to the door, locked it while sliding the down the door.

Is life gonna be like this now? Being with him? Or will I actually get to find my sister? What if that prick was right, what if they were all dead. What if I was right and their out there. Life once again has just turned to shit. She had no one but this stupid redneck. That doesn't really care about her.

She sat their thinking about Daryl, he wasn't so bad.

She felt safe and protected

_**xxx**_

Daryl returned only bringing back to rabbits, Beth cooked them up by the fire. They sat their eating in silence. The only sounds were Daryl spitting bits out. She looked over at him and looked at her. "Thank you" She said and went back to eating a bit of her food.

"For what?" He grunted

"This" She smiled "Everything"

He nodded "I didn't do much" chucking the bones of the rabbit in the fire "Just hunted"

She watched him "No, saving me" looking down "helping me to survive" She gave him a small smile.

She could tell Daryl felt unconformable. "I could of died" Eating the rest of her rabbit and chucking in the fire like he did. "if you didn't grab me, I wouldn't be here" She started playing with her shoe lace of her boot. "I know you don't like me much" looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Is that what you think?" he finally spoke up while getting up off the floor, she saw the anger in his eyes, like she really pissed him off now.

"Yes, you don't even look at me." She raised her voice "and when you do look me, you see another dead girl"

"What you want from me girl?" Getting closer to her, picking her up from the floor by her arm.

Beth pushed him away forcefully.

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything" She yelled while rubbing her arm. "Like nothing we went through mattered" pauses "Like none of people we lost meant anything to you, It's bullshit!" Daryl stood back a little bit shocked to hear what she was saying to him.

"Is that what you think?" stepping closer to her.

"That's what I know" she said lowering her voice and stepping away from him.

"Y' don't know nothin" Grabbing her close.

"I know you look at me and see another dead girl" she spat at him repeating what she said before. "I'm not Michonne, I'm not Carol, I'm not Maggie" she finished yelling at him pulling herself away from him.

"I survived and you don't get it, I'm not like you or them" She paused to look at him his face soften a little bit. "but I made it, You don't need to treat me like crap cause your afraid"

Yet again she made him angry with her words, she could tell by his face.

He wasn't happy.

"I ain't afraid of nothin" got close to her face.

"I remember" She pauses and just looks at him "when that little girl came out of the burn after my mom" He just stared at her. "You were like me"

She looked at him. He was moving away from her slowly, "and now god forbid you ever let anybody get to close" she yelled.

"To close huh?" He piped up "you know all about that" Pauses "you lost to boyfriends, you cant even shed a tear" he yelled.

Now she getting angry "Screw you" she yelled at him. "you don't get it"

"No you don't get it!" He shouted "Everyone we know is dead!"

"You don't know that!" she yelled getting closer to him.

"They mite as well be cause you aint never gonna see them again!" Daryl getting angrier now, not just with her but with himself for saying shit like that. "Rick, you ain't never gonna see Maggie again"

"Daryl just stop!" Trying to touch him, he pushed her away. Turning around so his back was facing her. "the governor rolled right up too our gates" pauses to get his breath back from shouting. Leaning up against a wall, still his back facing her.

"Maybe if I wouldn't of stopped looking" Turns his head round a little to see her, saw her watching him, quickly turned round to face the wall again "maybe cause I gave up" yelling.

"Daryl" she said trying to touch him, he kept pushing her away every touch she tried to make.

"And your dad" Trying not to show her he was getting upset. "maybe...maybe ..I could of done some thing" Beth just wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. Leaning her head on his back. Hearing the sounds of him sob.

_**xxx**_

Beth was now laying down in the camp while Daryl was sat in the chair. It was pitch black outside, the only light they had was the fire. So they could just make out each others faces.

"Don't you ever tell anyone, about what happened" he made her jump, she wasn't expecting him to talk to her. She sat up to look at him, his eyes were close. He wasn't looking very comfortable.

"Your secret is safe with me Daryl Dixon" She smirked to herself. And laid back down on the camp bed.

"Good" she could hear him chuckle

"Daryl" she said quietly

"hmm" he opened his eyes.

She sat up and looked at him "do you think we could find them?"

"I don't know" he paused "they're strong people" he smiled at her "we start tracking tomorrow"

Beth smiled and settled back down in to bed.

She thought he wasn't that bad

she needed him and he needed her.

**Note: **

**Hey, bit longer this time :) I haven't got any reviews so I don't know if anyone is enjoying it? So I don't know weather to carry on or not lol **

**well I think their getting closer ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**review! Review! **

**I'll be your best friend if you do :P **

**have a brilliant day where ever you are!**

**much love **

**libby x**


	3. Chapter 3 survivor

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me a while to update. I fucked up my hand, i couldn't write,type or even go to work. everything is better now well kinda lol. i brought myself a new laptop :) so i have more time to now. so here it is, chapter 3 i hope you like it. Oh guys i watched the mid season final. OMG i cried! so i feel sad writing about her. **

**well anyways i hope you enjoy it. **

Beth woke up to no Daryl. Beth crawled out of bed, stretching her arms out. Yawned a little while standing up. Looking down at her hands to see how dirty they were. Looks like blood, mud all mixed up into one all over her hands. If only she could have a shower, she thought.

She pulled her boots on. standing back up and walking over to her bag pulling out a bottle of water. Sipping it to save it, not taking her thirst away. She put the bottle of water back into her bag. Looked through her bag for some sort of food. Nothing!

Looked over at Daryl bag, Maybe he's got some food she thought. She walked over to his bag picking it up from the floor and sitting down in the chair that was next to the bag. opening the bag up looking through it. Theirs hardly anything in this bag, meds, water and little a bit of food. She pulled out a tin of baked beans, lucky Carol taught her to open the tin with a knife.

Beth sat by the fire she just made, watching her tin of beans heat up, Beth got thinking of Daryl, How he does have a soft side. Crying about the people they've lost. Made her smile not the fact she's lost everyone but the fact she saw him like that. Makes him more human not this hard person he makes out to be. She smiles even more now, The feeling she got when her arms were wrapped around him. She felt his sobs against her body. Thinking about it made her hole body shiver, She was smiling big now. Thinking about his hands touching every inch of her body. Kissing her….

Woah what? She snapped out of her thoughts. What the hell? Why was she thinking of him like that? He's not her type, also a lot older. He probably thinks of her as a child not a woman. I mean he wouldn't go for her? Beth snapped out of it again and shocked her head like she was shaking out the thoughts of him out of her head. She looked back at her beans that were burnt.

She let out a huge sigh.

xxx

Daryl walking through the cabin door, holding two rabbits by the legs. He looked over at Beth who staring at the fire.

"Y' alright?" he asked ripping the rabbits apart with a pocket knife.

Beth turned round to face him "fine" She gave him a small smile.

Daryl just gave a small nodded and carried on sorting the rabbits out. "Y' hungry?"

Beth nodded looking at her burnt beans "Yeah, tried to cook beans but i forgot about them" she chuckled a little.

He gave her a weak smile "Wanna cook up these" holding up two rabbits. Beth just nodded, got up from the floor and walking over to him grabbing the food out of his hands. Their fingers slightly touched, which made a shiver go down her spine. She gave him a small smile.

Beth finally felt better after having some thing in her belly. She felt warmer inside, she watched Daryl chuck the rest of his in the fire.

"We gotta set off soon" He said looking at her. "Y' wanna look for the rest of them, we better leave soon." He said getting off the floor picking up his crossbow putting it around his shoulder.

Beth put the fire out, grabbing her note pad out from her back pocket of her jeans and started writing a note.

"What you doing?" Daryl looked over her shoulder.

"Just in case Maggie finds this place, I wanna her know I'm okay, and I'm with you." "That I'm looking for her." She said writing the rest of the message and putting it down on the camp bed. "You never know" she smiled at him.

Daryl just let a big sigh "Come on lets go" walking toward the door. Beth following behind him.

"You don't think she'll find it?" She said quietly

"I didn't say anything did i?"

"No but i saw the way you looked at me when i was writing it" He stopped and turned around, and looked at her.

"I didn't say anything!" he snapped at her.

Beth didn't want to argue anymore with him, but some times he just bugs her. If he could show off his soft side, why can't he do it everyday? Doesn't he understand? She just wants to see her sister.

Daryl looked over at her "I get it" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Finally" She chuckled as she poked him in the stomach.

"Y' want her to know you're safe, I get it." He nodded and carried on walking on.

She smiled to herself, He does care she thought.

xxx

They both reached a small little town, Daryl noticed a drug store. He gave Beth a look, and started walking towards the store. She was following behind him. Daryl banged on the drug store door. Making sure no walkers were inside, nothing came to the door or windows.

"Stay here" Daryl said while looking over at Beth "I'll shout for you, then you can come in" Daryl handed her a knife "Watch your back" Walking into the building.

Daryl walking around checking everything was okay, keeping his crossbow at point. Looking all around him. Daryl went in to the back room to check everything, quickly opening the door nothing. Walking out of the room, back in to the main bit. He walk towards the store door.

"Come on" He said walking back into store, Beth following after him. "Look for stuff"

Daryl grabbing boxes of painkillers, water, and bandages. He watched Beth looking at the lady stuff. He didn't even wanna know. He carried on packing up his bag.

They both Looked up when they heard a noise, a walker walked through the store going toward Beth, he could see the panic in her eyes, he started walking towards it so he could get it. Daryl stopped in his tracks when he saw Beth push the walking up against a wall and stabbed it in the head with a knife.

He was a little shocked on what he just saw, but felt a little proud that she could do that. He watched the walker drop to the floor. Beth looked over at him, He nodded at her to reply to her smile she gave him.

"Y' got everything?"

She nodded "yeah"

"Come on then, let's go" He started walking out of the drug store.

As they both walked out the drug store. Daryl turned to Beth "I don't just see another dead girl" He looked at her. "I see another survivor"

xxx

Did he really just say that? She thought, She felt herself blush at what he just said to her. Did he really mean that?

"Uh…thanks" She said looking down at her feet.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving" He said walking away from her.

Their you go Daryl is back, she giggled to herself. She did like his soft side, that he's been showing to her.

She was glad she was with him, and she hoped he felt the same about her but you don't know he's actually thinking half the time.

Beth felt like she was walking for miles again. She was feeling tired, hungry and just wanted to find somewhere comfy to rest.

"We need to camp for the night" Daryl spoke up.

"Okay Shall we head for the woods?" Beth replied

"Na, I can see a few house up a head"

Beth looked a head of her and saw all the houses.

They finally reached the neighbour hood, Daryl went to the first house, banged on the door, one walker smacked the window with it's hand, made Beth jump a little.

"Come on" Daryl said opening the front door. Daryl pulled out his crossbow, whacking the walker in head with it, as the walker fell to the floor, he grabbed his knife out of his pocket put it through the walkers head.

"I'll check upstairs, you stay down here" Daryl walked up the stairs, leaving beth downstairs. Beth locked the front door, and walked into the kitchen, looking in all the cupboards, She found some tin food. Found a packet of chips. Opening the packet up, digging straight into the packet.

Daryl came back downstair, walked towards her putting his hand into her packed of chips and grabbing some chips. Stuffing them into his mouth.

"Anything?" Beth asked

"Na" He said walking off into the living room.

Beth watched him flop himself down on the sofa, closing his eyes.

She smiled, walked over to the chair that was next the sofa also closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sign

**Hey guys, Got a couple of days off work so, I thought I could do the next the chapter **

**Oh i got an review, saying go and sign the get Beth back petition, I think it's a little to late for that, don't you think? She was shoot in the head? How Can she come back alive after that? I think it's a little to late now. (Sorry to Beth Fan girls) **

**Enjoy! **

Both Beth and Daryl were sat in the living room of the house they were staying in for the night. They weren't saying much to each other, Just little looks they giving each other. Daryl got up from in sofa, and walked towards the stairs. Beth looked at him.

"Piss" Daryl started walking up the stairs. Beth watched him, and turning back to the fire that Daryl built earlier. Warming herself up by putting her hands near it, and rubbing them together.

Wasn't as warm as the cabin she thought. She got up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen, she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, and rested her head down on the kitchen table, covering her head with her arms. Tiny little sobs coming from her. She lifted her head from the table and looked up to find a bottle of Jameson whiskey that was on top of one of the cupboards.

She got up off the chair, moved the chair near to the cupboard that had the whiskey on top of it. Stood on the chair so she could reach the whiskey. She grabbed the bottle, she smiled to herself. She got down to the ground and walked over to the table again. placing the bottle down, now all she needs was glasses.

Beth didn't realise that Daryl was standing in the doorway watching her the hole time.

"Y' don't want that?" he smirked because he made Beth Jump little.

She smiled "Maybe i do want it" Picking up the bottle, shaking it with her hand. "Care to join Mr Dixon?" Giggled a little.

"Na" walking towards her "And you shouldn't either" trying to grab the bottle from her.

Beth moved the bottle from his reach so he couldn't grab it. "I want to, I've never had a drink before" She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. "And you're having one too" She smiled at him.

Daryl Grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and sat down. "Y' never had one with your girly friends?"

Beth shook her head. "No never, I saw what the drink did to my dad" Opening up the bottle. "Now he's gone, i can have a drink" Pouring some into a glass.

"You don't put loads in the glass, girl" He said trying to stop her pouring a whole glass full. "It's not a girly drink" he chuckled.

Beth poured the drink in the other glass and handed the glass to Daryl.

"Na" he said placing the glass down on the table, "Y' want to drink not me"

"Come on" she smiled at him "I can't have my first drink on my own"

Daryl looked in to her big blue eyes, He can't have a drink. He's not good when it comes to alcohol anyways. and some one needs to keep watch just in case some thing happens.

"I can't, you can, but someone needs to keep watch." He gave a small smile.

"Oh Mr Dixon needs to watch over me, ah i see how it is" She taking a sip of the whiskey. She made a funny face which made Daryl smile.

He grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp full.

"How can you do that?" Beth looked at him "This stuff is awful" Drinking more.

"Used to it" He said taking another sip out of the bottle.

xxx

They both finished off the bottle between themselves. Both feeling a little light headed.

Beth got used to the taste of the whiskey, downing it like was water. She's never felt like this before. It felt like her body was buzzing, she felt like she was floating.

"Daryl do you actually like me?" she asked him while pointing her finger.

Daryl didn't know what to say of course he liked her, she was a good person, brave and strong.

Daryl just nodded his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She got up, from the table. She could hardly walk. She tripped herself up, Daryl got up and caught her.

At this point they were both looking at each other, Her big blue eyes staring right into his.

"Of course i like you" He looked at her

Her face was slowly getting closer to his face.

"Good" she said. Was she going to kiss me? he thought, pushing her away slightly.

"Come on, you've had a enough" pulling out of the kitchen, in to the living room, over to the sofa. "Get some sleep"

She just sat down on the sofa, looking up at him. "Don't you want me?"

Daryl backed away from her, he couldn't believe what she just said to him, what does she mean by that?

The drunk girl that was on the sofa was now asleep, He just stared at her for moment. He couldn't get what she said out of his head. Walked over to chair and sat down.

xxx

Beth woke up with a huge headache, she put her hand up to her forehead. let a big sigh, she reached for her bag. Pulled out some painkillers and her bottle of water.

She looked over at Daryl who was sleeping on the chair, she didn't wanna wake him. She got up walked to the front door, carefully opened it,so he wouldn't wake up from the sound of the door.

She walked out of the front door, and sat down on the front porch. She can't remember anything from last night. Doesn't even remember falling asleep, Beth let out a little giggle.

She heard the front door open, "BE-" Daryl was just about to shout the rest of her name out until he realised she was sat right their.

"Y' fucking scared me then" Looking at her "are you stupid, to sit out here?" Grabbing her by the arm pulling her inside the house.

"Let go of me" Beth snapped at him, Pulling her arm away from his grip.

"whatever" Walking away from her.

Beth walked after him "Ah True Daryl is back" She shouted "You can't always be nice can you?" Throwing the whiskey bottle at him, that they were drinking last night. lucky he moved out of the way before it could hit him. He looked at the smashed bottle that was on the floor and then looked at her.

"Stop it!" Daryl shouted "Grow the hell up, princess" Picking up his bag off the floor. "Just grab your shit we're leaving" heading for the front door.

Beth realised then and their she'd pissed him off but she didn't dear say anything else to him, she just grabbed her bag and walked out the door straight past him.

xxx

Beth yet again left like she was walking for miles, They haven't spoken since their argument back in the house. she didn't know what to say to him. He keeps looking behind to check she's still their. He was walking a pretty fast pace, keeping as much distance away from her.

Beth still felt sick from all that alcohol she had last night. Things are slowly coming back to her. Like when she tripped and he caught her. She almost kissed him. He pulled her away from her.

She knows now he doesn't want her.

Beth watch Daryl stop in his tracks and he turned around to look at her. "Their's herd of them" he whispered. He pointed to a car that was parked on the side of road. They walked over to the car, "Get in the trunk" He was rushing her.

Beth climbed in, Daryl following after her. Both sat in this tiny space, staring at each other, the trunk door closed slightly, so Daryl could see out. They both heard the walkers moaning and groaning as they walked by.

Beth just kept looking at Daryl's face. Studying him, trying to work out what he was thinking at this point in moment. Their bodies where touching, she could feel his hand on hers. Which was making her shiver. She could feel him squeeze it.

The herd didn't even calm down, more after more walkers came. They didn't even know if they were gonna out of here.

xxx

It was pitch black now, and finally the herd was gone. Beth opened the trunk door and got out. She couldn't even feel her legs, she'd been sat in the trunk for ages.

She watched Daryl get out of the trunk of the car. He just started walking off like always. So Beth just followed.

They both stopped to set up camp and rest. Beth started to heat up some food, she gave Daryl some beans. He Just nodded his head and tucked into his beans. He's still not talking to her. Beth just stayed quite and ate her beans.

Beth must of fallen asleep, it was now morning,the camp was already packed up.

"We gotta go" Daryl said kicking her boot

Beth got up, grabbed her stuff and followed Daryl.

Beth left like they've been doing this for month. Walking,resting and walking again. No sign of the others.

"Do you have any water left?" Daryl pipped up

"Yeah" Beth went digging through bag and grabbing the bottle of water. She ran up to him giving him the bottle.

As they carried on walking, Beth noticed a sign. A huge smile went across her face.

"Daryl" She screamed

Daryl looked over at her "Keep it dow-" He looked up at the big sign too.

**Glenn Go To terminus Maggie **

Beth turned round and looked at Daryl "She's alive" Wrapping her arms around him. "She's alive" Beth was now sobbing.

Daryl just held her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

**Note****: Hey, Another chapter! A bit of a moan ahhh! I'm not getting enough reviews! and it just doesn't feel like i should carry on! BUT! I'm so grateful with all the review's so far, the Favourites I'm getting and followers! It's amazing But i would love more. Is that to cheeky to ask? lol I'm not asking for to much am I? **

**But anyways enough with bloody moaning! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU"RE ALL THE FUCKING BEST! (oh my hand is getting better so hopefully i can make them a bit longer soon, their only short because my hand hurts when I type for to long) BIG SMILES :D **

**_Some one asked me the other day, what music I listen to when I write so I thought you'd all like to know (: Me I can't be in total silence Music also helps me to write too. At the moment I'm so in love Coldplays new album, George Ezra! (omg i love him) Onerepublic :) Florence and the Machine ( I think that type of music goes with the walking dead.) Sorry to drag on. What you guys in to? :) _**

Daryl pulled away from Beth's touch, She looked up to him with her big blue eyes.

"She's alive" Beth repeated, turning round looking back at the big sign. Walking up to it, trying to work out what terminus was? "Maybe it's safe" She said turning back to face Daryl.

"Dunno" He replied.

"Come on Daryl, This is our safest bet" Pointing at the sign. "My sister is going there or she's there already."

Daryl looked at her, he knew she wanted her sister back, to find her. What if this place was bad? but do you take the risk? Rick, Carl, Carol, Glenn, and Michonne. Could be there Daryl thought. Maybe Beth was right maybe this was their safest opinion.

Beth walked up to Daryl "We need to do this" Grabbing his hand and squeezing it a little. Daryl just nodded.

As Beth started walking off, Daryl stopped her. "We have no idea how to get there" Beth turned around to face him.

"I'm sure we'll find some thing, if we look" She smiled. She started walking off again, This time Daryl just followed behind.

xxx

"Maybe there's loads of people living there" Beth said walking in front of Daryl. Beth had a big smile on her face, everything was coming together again, maybe she could see her big sister again. Maybe everyone was heading there.

"What if it's bad?" Daryl moaned.

"You don't know that" She snapped at him. She stopped and turned around to walk towards him. "Our people could be there."

"Y' don't know that" He snapped back.

"I'd like to believe that they all found this place" Beth turned round and carried on walking. "This is the first sign we've had about anyone being alive for weeks" Not facing him or stopping. "Their's good people too Daryl"

Daryl didn't even answer her, they both just carried on walking. Keeping to the tracks and the roads until they find something else that would give them any leads to this terminus.

Beth noticed another sign, but it wasn't from Maggie. It was map to terminus they both just looked at each other.

"It's to far" Daryl looked her.

"So?" She rolled her eyes, "We can do this we just have to follow these tracks" Guiding directions with finger on the map.

Daryl just looked at her.

"We can do this Daryl, we have enough supplies." Beth smiled at him.

"I need you" She just looked at him.

Daryl was a little thrown back for what she just said to him. No one hasn't ever needed him like this before, he knew people needed when he was in the group but this was different and he could feel it.

She needed him.

"Let's go" he said with a small smile while she wrapped her small arm's round him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

They both set off to find this terminus place.

xxx

As was it slowly getting dark, they both set up for camp for the night, Beth built a fire. she also heated up some food. They sat and ate some food, not even speaking.

As the morning sun was rising up, both Beth and Daryl were packing up the camp getting ready to set off.

As they were finishing up packing up, a walker was coming towards them. As it was coming closer, Daryl shoot an arrow right in it's head, they both watched the walker fall down to the floor, Daryl walked up to it, pulled the arrow out of it's dead. "Let's go" He said walking off.

As they were walking they saw another sign for Glenn, Daryl said it was an old sign. They carried on walking.

"We're going to fine them" Beth before drinking some water.

"Y' wanna save that" Daryl chuckled.

Beth put the bottle back in to her bag, "You don't think their there do you?" Beth looked up to him.

"Do you ever fucking stop?" He shouted stopped walking to face her.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Y' don't ever stop, going on and on" Getting closer to her face.

"You act like you don't care Daryl" Rolling her eyes

"D'nt start this again girl"

At that point they were both just staring at each other, Beth was looking at him straight in the eyes. She was breathing really heavy now. He was looking straight at her too. She just her lips straight on his, she doesn't know what came over her or what the hell she was doing but she was kissing him.

She let her hands relax on his cheeks, slowly kissing him. Daryl wasn't doing anything he felt frozen. Beth deepen the kiss, she could feel his hands go to her shoulders. Beth was ready to be push away. So she harden the kiss she wasn't giving up at all. She could feel him relax, she felt him kiss her back.

He was kissing her, Its was hard but his lips felt soft. Her hands went his hair, her fingers running through his hair and pulling it slightly. She felt herself moan into his lips, at this point Daryl pushed her away. Realising what was going. Looking at her for a second.

From the looks of it Beth looked embarrassed at this point, Daryl didn't know what to say or do. He felt sick and shamed of himself.

What the hell just happened, he thought. Why did he kiss her back?

"I'm sorry" she whispered, while walking off.

From then both of them haven't spoken to each other, not even any moans or groans from Daryl. Both of them wont even look at each other.

This has made it worse for Beth, She felt like things were getting better for them but then she felt stupid for following her heart not her head. She was stupid to do it.

She ruined everything they had before, why did she have to like him?

'I'm so stupid' she thought.

xxx

Daryl couldn't stop thinking about what happened, why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her back? She's just a kid, he doesn't even know her age.

how the hell is he supposed to even talk to her. She must feel embarrassed that he's pushed her away after he kissed her back.

Does she like him? She must do if she kissed him, Daryl was over thinking everything at this point. He doesn't know what to say or do.

she said sorry but she didn't have to, he was in the wrong for kissing her back. He lead on her by kissing her back. Thinking it was okay to kiss him.

He's a lot older than her. It would be wrong, getting in to anything with her.

If we did find everyone, wonder what they'd think.

'I'm fucking a seventeen year' he thought 'You're sister Maggie'

What the hell as he got himself into

xxx

As awkward as it was right now, it was getting dark and they need to find some where to camp for the night. They found another house to stay in for the night.

Beth didn't know what to do with herself, stay in a different room away from him or go in the same room and not talk to him. Feel even more awkward.

She decide to go upstairs, and find a bed to rest on. She doesn't feel being anywhere near him.

She walked into the nearest bedroom she could see.

She walked in, went straight to the bed. Laid herself straight down onto the cold bed. She tried to make herself comfortable which was very hard because she was over thinking about Daryl. What was she thinking? Why did she do it?

Beth couldn't sleep, She couldn't stop thinking about it, it was driving her crazy. She need to talk to him.

What would she say him? would he even talk to her back?

How could she even mutter a word to him?


	6. Chapter 6 You saved me

**Note: **

**So yes it's another chapter out so soon, It's because i love you all so much **

**Enjoy ;) **

Beth still hasn't spoken to Daryl since the kiss, I don't think she will be anytime soon. Beth and Daryl keep giving each other looks, or nods. This is the only type commutation they were giving each other. Beth still feels really awkward around him, She doesn't know what to do or even say.

She doesn't even know what he's thinking, and he really doesn't show any type of body language. A couple of nods, grunts and groans. She's used to that now. It's Daryl for crying out loud, He gives the walkers more attention then he does Beth.

She really wishes, some times she could just punch him straight in the face. Maybe that would knock some fucking sense into him and for him to stop being such an ignorant old prick. She laughs at her thoughts, while looking up at him.

I wonder if he was lonely before, this all happened or was he just with that nasty brother of his? He's never really spoke about his life before all this happened? I wonder what his father was like? His mother?

Beth knew nothing about Daryl and Daryl knew most things about her.

He doesn't seem the type that would just open up about his past, or even talk about his family. Would she ever get the chance at this rate? Their not even speaking to each other.

'Oh sorry about the kiss,but what was you're mother like?'

Yeah cause that's going to go down well. 'Hey were you close to you're father?'

Like he would just confess right then and their what his mother and father were like. He'd probably tell her to mind her fucking business.

What the hell does she know about Daryl Dixon, nothing!

Then why the hell does Beth Green like him so damn much?

**_xxx_**

Daryl turned round, to look at Beth was walking behind him. He was still thinking about how she kissed him. Smacked him right on lips with hers. She's a kid, nothing more than a teenager. Kissing a man that was way older than her.

What the hell was she thinking?

It's probably some school girl crush type thing? But you wouldn't kiss you're teacher? A man twice you're age.

She probably thinks he likes her too, he did kiss her back and all. Shit he thought!

She probably thinks 'I like her' He screamed inside his head, rubbing the top his head. Yeah he kissed her back, but it was a spare of a moment thing. You don't think in those sort of situations!

Daryl was taken by surprise with the kiss and any type of man wouldn't know how to react to that, so they just kiss them back. Daryl is different from normal men, he wasn't really the type to just kiss some girl back. Daryl didn't know what came over him when he kissed her back. He's not really a people person but when he started to get to know Rick and the other guys, Daryl was slowly starting to get the family he'd never had and Beth was a part of it at least. He'd never really taken the time out to talk to her but he knew she was their.

He knew she was a kind person and would help anyone, she has a very kind soul. He wouldn't wont to hurt her in anyway. Daryl know's he would hurt her, he's not boyfriend material at all. He's not like that!

And deep down she must know that about him, as people used to say if theirs trouble around Daryl Dixon would always be there. His mother used to say to him, 'trouble follows you.'

He's never had a girlfriend, always one night stands.

Daryl has always used women for what he wanted, fuck them and dump them. Party every night with is brother, they'd get up to all sorts of crazy shit.

Daryl Dixon didn't have the life, Beth green had. The perfect family, the big house and perfect school life.

Daryl rarely even turned up to school, his best friend was his brother. Did everything with Merle but when Merle joined the army, that's when his life fucked up even more. Daryl had a shit home life, so he took it out on himself.

Staying out all night, taking drugs and staying in cells all night. Daryl wouldn't sit down and tell Beth any of this. He's not share you're feelings type of guy!

**XXX**

Both Daryl and Beth set up for the night, still not talking to each other. Beth looked straight at him, trying to make some sort of contact.

She needs to say some thing to him, they both can't go on not speaking at all.

"I'm sorry" Beth looking straight at him, he didn't even look at her. He carried on eating his food.

Maybe he didn't hear her, "I'm sorry" she said a bit louder. He still didn't look up! He can hear me she thought, He's just ignoring her. She got up off the floor and walked straight in front of him. "I'm sorry!" She shouted.

He looked up at her, "Keep it down" He said and went straight back to eating his food.

'Keep it down' she thought, 'keep it fucking down'

Is that all he has to say to her? Keep it down? who the fuck does he think he is? She smacked the food out of his hand.

Daryl looked angry, he got up off the ground. Beth moved back a little "We need to talk" she said really quietly.

"Y' wanna talk?" moving towards her.

"Yeah" Beth didn't know what to do at this point, not say anything at all or just cry.

Daryl was just staring at her, Beth wishes she never even opened her mouth now. What was the fucking point? He's not going to talk to her about the kiss they shared.

"Speak then" He harshly said.

Beth at this point felt like bursting into tears but she was going to keep strong. "I'm sorry"

"I know I heard you before" He turned away from her and sat back down. "Let it go beth"

Let it go, the words hit her hard.

She sat back down where she was sat before talking to Daryl. Beth felt like crying, Daryl seems like he wants nothing to do with her. What was the point of sticking around with some one who going to just ignore her.

Beth could do all this on her own, she could survive. She's proved that she can take down walkers well she couldn't take down herds by herself, she wasn't strong enough for that.

She could survive, she learnt a lot from Daryl.

She packed up her bag, grabbing her knife putting it in her belt. She put her back pack on.

"I'm going" She said not even looking at him just walked away from the camp. Daryl didn't even say anything to her, he just watched her leave.

Beth was five minutes away from Daryl and the camp. She leaned up against a tree slipping down to the ground. She covered her face with her hands.

"Shit" she cried in to her hands "Shit"

She took her hands away from her faces and wiped away her tears away. What the hell is she going to do? if she just goes back to camp she'll look like a baby. He'll just laugh at her but what if he's gone now?

'No Beth no' She thought, He'd still be sat their waiting her to return. She covered her face again with hands, knowing running away was stupid idea.

"Well look what we have here, a pretty little blonde thing" Beth looked up to a man standing right in front of her rubbing his together. Beth shot straight up from the ground, She grabbed the top of her knife from her belt.

" Know need for that little girl" Grabbing her by her belt. Beth tried pushing him away, trying to fight back But no luck he was a lot stronger than her.

"Now, I have a camp" he smiled, Beth noticed most of his teeth were missing. The man pushed her up against a tree. "Some of the men in my camp, like's little girlies" Smelling her hair. His hands where griping on her waits tight. Making her skin burn.

She could feel his hand moving up under her top, She let out a little scream. "Get off me"

Beth was getting really scared, Why did she leave the camp and leaving Daryl behind none of this would of happened.

"Keep still" The guy shouted, hitting her a cross the face, making her nose bleed. Beth could feel him biting her neck. Rolling up her top up, feeling her skin with his rough hands. She's going to die she thought. Tears rolled down her face, Beth remember she still had her pen in her back pocket of her jeans, she grabbed the pen as quick as she could, She stabbed the pen in to the man's neck as hard as she could.

The man took a step back from her "Bitch" he shouted pulling the pen out of his neck. "You've done it now" Walking up to her, putting her knife to her neck. "I'm going to watch the pretty little thing die" he whispered in her ear.

She watched the man pull his belt off, he chuckled as he going towards Beth's jeans, the man dropped to the floor. Beth looked over to see Daryl stood their with crossbow at point then looked at the dead man on the floor.

Beth started to cry, she was saved by Daryl once again. She felt Daryl arms wrap around her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry" he said holding her tight.

Beth just let herself cry into Daryl, She's never felt so save being in his arms. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to stay here in his arms.

"I shouldn't of been such an asshole" Rubbing her back with his hand.

Beth actually thought she was going to die, now she's sat on the ground being held by Daryl, not exactly her big princess story but it was good enough.

**XXX**

Things were starting to get better since that day. Beth and Daryl were actually on speaking terms. Daryl was actually training and helping her to hunt and to fight, just incase in anything like that happens again.

It was Beth's idea.

Beth wanted to be a little stronger, she wanted to fight for herself and not to be this little girl people think she is.

They didn't really spoke about what happened with that man or even about the kiss, but they were back to some what normal! Well Daryl normal.

Both Beth and Daryl, were sat opposite each other round the fire. Beth had her knee's up against her chest trying to keep warm.

"Y' wanna talk about what happened?"

Beth looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm okay, Daryl" She gave him a small smile. "Nothing happened, he didn't get that far"

Daryl just looked at her.

"I'm sor" before Daryl could finish what he was about to say, Beth stopped him.

"You can actually stop saying sorry now" She took a deep breath. "You saved me"

Daryl looked up at her

"No, you saved me Beth"

Beth felt herself blushed, What does he mean by that? 'I saved him' she smiled to herself. "What?" she said feeling herself blush again.

"Y' made me give a shit"


	7. Chapter 7 Terminus

**Note: ** I'm so so so sorry, I've been so busy with work, xmas and new years. partying hehhehee! I hope you all had a wonderful xmas :D oh happy new year! I've also haven't been very well, cold and flue! nonstop coughing and sneezing lol. I can't wait for feb! ahhh hurry up!

Beth and Daryl were getting on so much better now, Daryl is actually being nice. A few grumpy moments from him but he wouldn't be Daryl if he wasn't grumpy.

Beth hasn't stopped smiling, since Daryl told her she saved him.

Beth Green knew she was falling for Daryl Dixon and hard.

She knows he's much older than her and she knew he would never see her in that light. He probably saw her as a little girl. He couldn't have the same feelings? He did kiss her back, she thought. She was scared to make another move, what if he pushed her away again and treated her like shit again. She couldn't go through with all that again.

Beth stopped her thoughts when she saw Daryl stop in his tracks. She looked up to see a huge sign saying terminus. They made it, their here. She found Maggie, and maybe the rest of the group. They both walked through the big gates go terminus.

Beth looked over at Daryl to see what his facial expression was saying, she couldn't really work it out. He looked nervous though and you could tell. He grabbed hold of Beth's hand, she felt him squeeze it a little. They both were greeted by this middle aged women cooking by the bbq. "Hey there!" She placed her cooking tools down and started walking towards them.

"You both look pretty tired" She smiled "Looks like you've been travelling for miles"

"Yes" Beth mumbled looking up at Daryl.

"Come eat" She said walking towards the bbq, plating up some meat, she handed them both a plate. "Some one will come and help you both get settled." She said walking off leaving both Beth and Daryl just standing their.

"Some thing doesn't feel right" Daryl whispered. Placing his plate on the side, looking back at Beth. Were he saw a man coming up behind Beth. Daryl was about to react but next thing was a blur.

Beth opened her eyes to a small dark room, a little bit of light coming from the crack of the door. She looked up to see Maggie hovering over her. "M-maggie?" Beth mumbled, was she dreaming or could she see her sister?

Maggie wrapped her arms around Beth "Oh I'm so glad you're okay" squeezing Beth as hard as she could. Beth wrapped her arms around her and cried.

"Oh Maggie i thought I'd never see you again" Beth felt a rush of pain go through her head, as she trying to get up off the floor, she rubbed the back of her head. "Knocked out?"

Maggie nodded.

Beth suddenly thought of Daryl, "Where is he?" she looked at her sister who was rubbing her tears away.

"He's with Glenn" Maggie smiled.

"You found him?" Beth smiled with joy "What about the rest of them?"

"I found him before we ended up here, I was with Sasha and Bob" Maggie smiled at Beth "Glenn was with Abraham, Rosita, Tara and Eugene" Maggie looked okay Beth thought, happy even. "They helped Glenn find me."

"Is Daryl okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, he's fine" Maggie smiled

Beth started looking around again.

"Where are we?" Beth looking around trying to see some thing.

"I don't know" Maggie replied "We all woke up in here"

The door opened, both Maggie and Beth looked over at the door, Glenn came out of the darkness. Beth started to panic, some thing going to happen she thought. Maggie grabbed her arm tightly, Glenn got closer to the women. "If anything happens,we fight" He whispered. Maggie nodded, replying to Glenn.

They all watched the door, they heard noise coming from outside, sounded like shouting. Maggie was still holding onto her arm and in came Rick, both Maggie and Beth shocked, it was Rick, following behind Rick was Michonne. Where's Carl Beth thought. Beth watched Rick look behind him, Carl walked through the door. Beth never felt so happy seeing these people, knowing everyone was still alive.

"Rick?" Glenn spoke up walking towards to him. Followed by Maggie, Beth watched Maggie wrap her arms around Carl. Daryl and the others came out of the darkness and greeted them. Carl ran up hugged Beth, Judith? Beth thought.

"Judith?" Beth spoke up, Rick looked at her and shook his head. Beth felt a tear roll down her cheek. Rick walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone sat on the ground making weapons, no one knew what was actually going on or what was going to happen? The door opened again, a can was thrown in. "Move" Abraham shouted.

Everyone moved back, as the small box filled up with smoke, no one could see anything. When the smoke cleared, Rick, Daryl Glenn and Bob were gone.

Beth could see the the panic Maggie's eyes, Beth could feel herself panicking. Where the hell have they taken them. Are these people going to kill them?, you could see everyone was panicking at this point.

Beth was worrying about Daryl, is he dead? is he going to die? The first man she truly loved has been taken from her. Will she ever see him again? is she going to die? She's finally found everyone, now she's going to loose everyone again. Will they actually be able to get out this?

Beth wanted to cry at this point, she wanted curl up into a ball in the corner but she can't. She can't look weak in front of these people, she's come this far and shown them how strong she actually was.

She shown them she survived.

She pulled her belt off and made it into some sort of weapon, she smiled to herself. She looked over at Michonne, she was cutting piece wood off the wall with her zip off her jacket. Making the wood into a point so it was easy to stab people with.

She looked over at Abraham, he seemed tough, strong and mean. He big and scary she thought. She wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. He even spoke harsh and loud. The people he was with the girl, she looked like a bad ass. Sexy bad ass, little shorts and stomach showing. Beth couldn't pull that off, never.

What if Daryl liked a bad ass? she thought.

The other guy that was with Abraham, he looked really weak and scared. Like he was going to shit himself their and then. He couldn't survive on his own, he wouldn't last five minutes.

"I'm sure their fine" Maggie whispered, holding Beth's hand.

Beth just nodded, she didn't know what else to say or do.

At this point a huge loud bang went off, the box they were in felt like it was shaking. Abraham smacked in to the door. "I'd prefer to know what's going on" he said angrily.

"Maybe our people got free" Sasha suggested.

You could see that this point everyone was panicking, are they going to get out? are they going to die? are their people dead?

Carl came out of the darkness "Hey!, my dads going to be back, they all are"

"They are" Maggie backed up Carl "We need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do"

So thats what they did, everyone went back to making their weapons.

The door flung open, it was Rick letting everyone out, Beth rushed out of their when she heard Rick shouting, Daryl grabbed her by the arm pulling her with him. Beth stabbed a walker in the head, with a piece of wood. Daryl still pulling her along by her arm towards a fence.

Daryl helped her over the fence by pushing her up, Daryl let her go and push himself over the fence while Beth pushed herself over the fence and landing on the floor over the other side of the fence.

They were out of their, back in to the woods. Rick took them back to the stop were the buried a bag of weapons.

Rick wanted to go back their and kill them all, as Glenn said they got out their safe, no need to go back their now.

Daryl turned around to see Carol, he ran towards her and wrapped his hole body around her, Beth has never seen him like this before, he was happy.

He was crying.

Rick walked towards her "Did you do that?" Carol just nodded in reply. Rick wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you."

Carol guided everyone, towards a cabin. As all approached the cabin out walked Tyreese holding baby Judith. Beth watched Carl and Rick run over to him, grabbing the baby out of Tyreese arms. It was sad and happy thing to watch, Beth's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

Now everyone is back as group.

She looked up at Daryl who was standing right beside her. He held her hand and rubbed his thumb along the palm of her hand.

She smiled, "I thought I'd lost you" she said

He looked down at her "Na" shaking his head "but you didn't" Daryl smiled at her.

Everyone started walking off into the woods, looking for some where to camp for the night.

All Beth wanted to do was stay close to Daryl, she loved him. She only found out her true feelings when she thought she lost him, now she knows and he needs to know.

She loves Daryl Dixon.


	8. Chapter 8 I Love you Daryl Dixon

**Note: **Hey my wonderful people :) new chapter, I hope you like it :) x

Beth needed to tell Daryl how she felt tonight, and it needed to be tonight. It was like this pain inside her chest, it wouldn't go away till she told him. She was also scared of his reactions, what if didn't talk to her for weeks again. What if he treated her like shit again. Their were so many things he could do.

She knew deep down, she shouldn't tell him how she felt and just to leave it, get on with her life like normal. For her sake she needed to, she wondered what Maggie would say when she confessed her love to Daryl, would Daryl tell anyone?

Na he's not like that, he would get embarrassed if a girl touched him. What if he liked her back? Or even felt the same way as she did.

Unlikely Beth thought to herself, but he still needed to know. Once the camp settled all down for the night she's going to tell him.

Alone.

…**...**

As the camp was all set up, people gathered around the fire. Beth settled down next to Maggie, Beth watched Carol and Rick go off for a chat. Beth looked over at Daryl, he was sat on his own like normal. Was this the perfect time to tell him? Take him away from camp or stay in camp were everyone could hear them.

Just as Beth was about to get up and go over to him, he got up first and walked over to Rick and Carol. Beth looked over at three of them, Daryl was looking at her Beth quickly turned away.

As it turned out, Daryl and Carol offered to keep watch for tonight, so how the flying fuck was Beth going to tell him now? Maybe this was god trying to say some thing! Don't go near that man!

Beth laughed to herself, knowing this was all going tits up. She couldn't exactly go up to Carol tell her to fuck off, I need to speak to Daryl.

Beth let out a little groan, and sunk her head into her lap.

"Everything okay?" She heard the voice of her sister, probably being noisy. Beth lifted her head to look at her, the next thing Maggie was sat down next to her.

"Fine, I'm just really tired" Beth smiled at Maggie.

"Aren't we all?" Maggie said resting her head on Beth's shoulder. "Can I ask you some thing?"

'Ask me what? Why would she want me ask some thing? What if she knew about Daryl, maybe I was showing some sort of sign or some thing that like him?' Beth thought to herself.

"Yeah?" Maggie sat up and looked at her.

'Shit, shit, shit and more shit' she knows Beth thought.

"What was like spending all that time Daryl?" Maggie giggled "Bet you didn't really have an actual conversion."

'What the fuck' Beth screamed inside her head, Maggie doesn't know Daryl like she does.

"Everything was fine" Beth smiled at her sister.

"Did he do some thing, to you?" What the hell did Maggie just say? Beth thought, did he do some thing to me? Yeah made me fall in love with him.

"What are you talking about Maggie?"

"Did he touch you or anything like that?" Maggie looked Beth straight into her eyes.

"What no" Beth raised her voice a little.

"Okay, I just wondered because you've been acting all weird since we all got back together."

Could she tell Maggie? Would Maggie understand.

"I like him" Beth confessed.

"You like him?" Maggie gave Beth a very strange look.

'Maybe I was wrong then she wouldn't understand' Beth thought to herself.

"What do you mean, you like him?" Maggie looking very confused.

"I just like him, like a crush" Beth smiled.

Oh come on, she's not going to tell the whole truth to Maggie is she? Her sister looked like she was going to die about the whole crush thing? What if she told her she loved him? Yeah we're not going that far yet.

"Beth he's not right for you, he has a lot of anger issues"

Beth knew she was right in way, maybe Daryl wasn't right for her but if she knew him like she did maybe she'd see it in a different way.

"For starters Beth he's a lot older than you" Maggie stated.

"I know that but I spent a lot of time with him Maggie, and I got to know the real Daryl."

"Daddy wouldn't like it" Maggie looked at her sister. "You need to get over this Beth."

She watched Maggie walk away from her going towards Glenn. How could Maggie be like this? Daddy didn't want her having anything to do with Glenn but she still went behind his back. Daddy got over it and excepted it. Beth knows Maggie is a lot older than her and she can make her own decisions but so could Beth.

Beth knew in way that if her dad was still alive he wouldn't except her and Daryl or Beth liking him. She knew Maggie was right about that one, but Maggie was different at least Beth at least she thought that. Beth thought that her sister would understand, yes Daryl was a lot older than Beth, but does age really matter?

Daryl mite not even see Beth in that light at all, he mite just see her like his little sister but she couldn't hide her feelings any more. So she's not just going to get over this, she's going to tell him.

…**...**

Beth must of fallen asleep, because she was getting woken by Daryl kicking her boot. Beth opened her eyes to see daylight, she picked herself up from the ground to face Daryl.

She smiled at him.

"Come on we're leaving" Daryl looked at her. Beth picked her bag up from the ground, was this her chance to talk to him? Everyone seemed to busy, so maybe she could pull him away for a minute from everyone else.

"Can we talk?" I'm actually going to do this Beth thought. She looked around to find her sister just staring at her.

"Can't, but later if you want" with Daryl just walked off.

Bastard.

Beth walked off with the others, how the hell was she even going to talk to him now? One everyone seems to like spending time with him. Two every time she looks or speaks to him she's going her have her sister staring her out.

Well isn't life just wonderful.

As the group were searching the woods, everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard screaming for help.

Carl wanted to help the person that was screaming out, Rick grabbing him and pulling him back, trying to keep hold of him but Rick must of lost his grip, Carl ran off to find were the screaming was coming from.

Everyone started running after Carl.

The group approached a man stuck on some sort of high rock, where some walkers were trying to attack him, The group helped the man out by killing all the walkers. The man got down from the rock, Rick had his little "chat" with him.

From the looks of it Rick scared the poor man.

After Rick was finished with his investigation, they found out his name Father Gabriel. He Then took them to his church. Beth could feel, that Rick was uneasy about this man but the group needed some where to stay and keep safe.

Maybe Father Gabriel was hiding some thing but what was that to do with Rick? Beth thought. Gabriel was kind enough to let us stay in his church which will keep Judith safe and the rest of us.

Beth just kept quiet.

What was the point of even saying anything, no one listen to kid Beth.

…**...**

Beth looked around the whole of the church, she saw everyone settling down, choosing their place for the night. The church was actually warm, candles were making the small church heat up. Father Gabriel even had food, the cans were neatly piled in the corner.

Would this be their place for a while or will they just get up and leave tomorrow morning?

Beth sat down on the porch of the church, she put her head into her hands and let out huge groan. She hasn't even had the chance to speak to Daryl yet. That was stressing her out the most, she doesn't know if she's actually going to have the chance to even tell him.

She felt some one sit next her.

"Food's ready" The voice was Daryl, was this Beth's chance to speak to him?

"Not hungry" Beth kept her face hidden.

"Y' need to eat Beth" nudging her.

Beth lifted her head up and looked at Daryl. "Fuck off" Standing herself up and walking away from him into the woods.

Not that from the far church, she doesn't know what actually came over her why she spoke to him like that but since the group, he hasn't bothered with her.

Beth hid behind a tree, sat down on the ground she put her knees up to her chest. She heard foot steps behind, Beth grabbed her knife from belt and got herself up off the ground. As she went to attack the thing that was behind the tree.

"Woah, Beth" Beth let go of Daryl and put her knife back. "I know your in a mood with me but no need to go that far" backing away from her.

"Don't you get the meaning of fuck off Daryl?" Daryl actually looked pretty upset at this point, made Beth's face soften a little. She felt guilty for basically acting like him and she wasn't like him at all.

"Why are you being such bitch?" Looking at Beth, questioning her with his eyes. "I've done nothing."

"Exactly Daryl, you've done nothing" Beth was about to walk away from him again but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Your not gonna keep walking away from me, until you tell me what's wrong?"

Beth let go of his grip, and took a step back away from him.

"You wanna know, whats up" Beth started raising her voice. "Ever since we found our group, you've had nothing to do with me" Beth pushed Daryl out of her way.

"I'm not your boyfriend little girl" Daryl got in front of her again, "I'm not going to spend all my time with you"

Beth felt sick, yet again Daryl was upsetting her with his harsh words. How could she love his man? If you could even call him a man.

"Got anything else to say?" Daryl got close to her. "Y' said you wanted to talk to me, so talk." Daryl was angry.

"Are you stupid?" She asked him.

Daryl just looked at her before he could answer that. "You must be blind Daryl Dixon" Beth was getting closer to his face. "I'm falling for you and you don't even see it."

Daryl stood still, he was just staring at her.

"I'm in love with Daryl Dixon"

Beth actually said it, and she had no control over it just came out. What does she do now? He's not actually saying anything. He's just looking at her, does she walk away? Why isn't he saying anything?

"Daryl?"

Daryl just turned around and walked away from her.


End file.
